The LBP Jedi Order
Overview The LBP Jedi Order was a very old clan dating back to the Kardían Era and was one of the major Star Wars organizations in the LittleBigPlanet community. The Jedi Order is best known for their disputed membership with the Remnants Union and their succession into the Knights of the Force. History Early History The Jedi Order was originally founded in LBP1 by Grandmaster Rebeller93, with council members Peanut4569 and LadyLisy. Common activities within the clan included building Star Wars-related objects and levels, and light role playing between members. It featured a ranking system matching that of the original Jedi from the Star Wars universe.RenegadeRhythm's Testimony Conflicts The Jedi Order fought a handful of wars, nearly all against rival Sith-themed clans, and with varying degrees of success. These wars were fought through create battles or lightsaber duels, and always involved some roleplay banter between the two sides, although the results of the conflicts had major consequences for the losing side, often resulting in the disbanding of clans entirely. One exception was the war with the Old Republic, which was the Jedi Order's most controversial war, though TOR would disband soon after due to unrelated circumstances. Remnants Union At some point in 2013, XFinal_IsaacX came under the impression that the Jedi Order had agreed to become a member state of the Remnants Union federation. Rebeller93 went missing after this and without leadership, TJO became used as a propaganda tool by Isaac to promote the Remnants Union by listing TJO as a member state in informational material. Later, in 2014, LittleBigPlanet Union President M88youngling heard word from Rebeller that he couldn't recall ever agreeing to have TJO become a member state of the RU, resulting in the dispute over whether TJO was legitimately listed as a member of the RU or not. M88youngling's Testimony As a result of inactivity within the high council, including the long absences of Grandmaster Rebeller93 himself, the clan became very disorganized, eventually leading to the creation of the Knights of the Force by last remaining council member RenegadeRhythm, and Knight Kiaro_theSackboy. Demographics Population It is not known how many people were in the Jedi Order. Language The Jedi Order spoke English, but it is not known if any other languages were spoken. Government The Jedi Order was governed by a central council, and a ranking hierarchy based on apprenticeship was below the council. Foreign Relations and Military One of the clan's most influential allies was the True Mandalorian Empire, lead during TJO's time by Mand'alor Ferbfan01. Culture and Style The Jedi Order was mainly based on Star Wars. Its largest known project was Rebeller93's Coruscant level series, which isn't directly attributable to the Jedi Order but still remains canonical to its style. Rebeller93 created an entertainment district, which featured a night club, a small restaurant, and more. He also created a Jedi Order hub and archives levels. The Jedi Archives held info-chips such as tutorials for lightsaber combat and flying starfighters. Lightsaber Dueling The Jedi Order had a high focus on the art of lightsaber dueling, a variant of LBP swordfighting. The Jedi Order had their own standard lightsaber for their members to use. Members often customized the cosmetics of their lightsaber like the hilt and the color, but for official duels they were unable to change the length or shape of the blade or any logic pieces. Jedi proficient at dueling created saber styles based on the fighting styles of the Star Wars franchise. These were based primarily on the philosophies of the Star Wars' Jedi Order's styles. For example, the Ataru style focused on aerial attacks offense, while the Soresu style focused on defense. Only a few Star Wars styles were given focus according to the latest version of the Jedi Order's lightsaber holocron. These styles were Shii Cho, Makashi, Soresu, and Ataru. There are empty spaces on the holocron for Djem So, Juyo and Vaapad. When members left TJO to form Knights of the Force, RenegadeRhythm brought a shorter version of TJO's lightsaber into use for dueling. Infrastructure It is not known how the Jedi Order communicated with its members, if at all. References Category:Clans